


Stranded

by Dude1024



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harem, Impregnation, MILFs, Multi, Shotacon, Underage Sex, cock worshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude1024/pseuds/Dude1024
Summary: After surviving a plane crash over the mid Atlantic, 10 year old Taylor Smith washes up in a tropical island inhabited by three sexy horny women.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Stranded

I woke up in a king sized bed in a cozy room with a killer head ache. I then noticed that I was also completely naked. I could hardly remember what happened yesterday.

Yesterday I was on a plane heading to England to visit some family. While I was saddened that I had to leave my friends back In America at the time, I was also intrigued of a new country. Plus I was getting away from my parents for a while, so it was all good.

However while flying to England, my plane was caught in a nasty storm, and it crashed into the ocean as a result. I managed to survive by staying on the door of the plane, right before it blew up killing everybody but me. After that I passed out on it while floating to parts unknown.

When I woke up, I saw that I was on this island. It was a beautiful island. All tropical with these tall palm trees, and sand as soft on my skin.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I cried out.

I looked around until I saw this beautiful woman wearing cloth that covered her large breasts and crouch, carrying a bundle of woods.

"Um hi!" I greeted the woman in skimpy clothing.

"Ello there! Aren't you a cute Boy." The woman said in an English accent. She had long light blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, large breasts, and looked to be around 5 ft 7 by my guess.

I blushed hard at the woman's remarks. "Thanks!" With me having blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and was around 4ft11, I was labeled by most as 'cute!' "What's your name!"

"I'm Emma!" Said Emma. "Emma Larson! And what's your name?"

"Taylor Smith." I told her my name. "Where am I."

Emma then proceeded to explain where we were. "Well you're on our island. Me, Bryce, and Susan could use some company." She then took my hand and we started walking towards the jungles of this island.

As we walked further into the jungle, I got a good look at Emma's ass. It was large, succulent, and bouncy. It looked enticing to me.

When we stopped, I saw this lovely looking cabin that looked like it was just from remnants of a ship. And right next the cabin was a pond, with two other beautiful women sitting near it with their feet dipped in the pool.

"look who I found!" Emma announced to her friends. "Company!"

Both women looked shocked and walked closer to me. When they got close to me, I had a good look at their nice bodies. They were both as tall as Emma. And they both wore cloth that covered their large breasts and crotches.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the women. She had long dark red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and looked very similar to Emma. As if they were related.

"How did you get on this island?" Asked the third woman. She had flowing straight black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and like The redhead and Emma, had large breasts and a large ass.

"This is Taylor." Emma said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Taylor, meet my twin sister Bryce," she gestured towards the Red Head, Bryce, Who waved at me, "and my other twin, Susan."

"Its a pleasure to meet such three beautiful women such as yourselves." I said to the three women, making then blush. It was then i realized they looked like the sexy actress Bryce Dallas Howard. The red head even shared the same name and hair color as the hot actress.

"So tell me all about yourself." said Emma.

"Oh, okay. My name is Taylor Smith. I turn 11 next month. I'm a straight A student." I told Emma. "Oh, and I'm from America."

"America? Never heard if it." Said Bryce.

"What's it like there?" Asked Susan.

"It's pretty nice." I replied. "But recently, things haven't been too good for me. My parents decided to send me to England to visit family. But after the storm, I ended up here."

"Oh you poor thing." Said Bryce enveloping me into a hug between her large breasts. "Well don't worry, you have us. We'll look after you."

"Thanks." I said in the valley between her breasts. I was then saddened when she let me go however. "So where you three from?"

"Well we're from England as well." Explained Bryce. "Our ship got wrecked on this island and we've been stuck here ever since."

"We used the wreckage from our ship to build our cabin, and used the Captain's bed for us." Said Emma.

"How long have you three been here?" I asked them.

"Since we were 40." Said Susan.

"Well that dont seem to long. You three look forty!" I told them. "How long have you been here. A couple months. A year or two."

"Try 500 years." Said Bryce.

"What?" I got confused by what they had said. 500 hundred years? But they barely looked over 40 to me.

"Follow us!" Bryce said as she took my arms and led me and the other women away from the cabin and towards a beautiful spring. It looked large, with the blue water looking comforting and a small water fall that led to the spring.

"This is what we call," started Susan, "The spring of Immortality."

"We know not where it comes from, only that it grants those who swim in it naked immortality." Said Emma.

"Since we swam in it when we were 40 years old, we stayed the same age for 500 years." Said Bryce.

"Wow!" I said trying to get closer to spring only for Bryce to pull me away.

"Let's save your naked swim in this spring for later." Said Bryce.

"Oh, okay." I said. "So are there any other people here?"

"Sadly it's just us." Said Emma. "When our ship was caught in that terrible storm, all of the crew and passengers died. Except for us."

"By the time our ship washed up on this island, we were the only survivors." Said Susan. "We had bruises and cuts all over us, when we swam in this spring naked, all our wounds miraculously healed."

"It was almost as if this island was kept hidden by an outside force to keep it away for people finding out its power." Said Bryce.

"I did notice how it was a storm that led me to this island." I said to the three women. "Well the world has changed a lot since the 1600s. We have these new things called cars so people can drive to places. And Planes to fly long distances. Also these things called video games to keep us entertained."

"Well consider yourself fortunate to have us looking after you." Said Bryce.

I didn't hear it, but I noticed Bryce was whispering something suggestive about me since I could tell Emma and Susan would look at me with lust in their eyes and giggle.

Susan then looked at me "You know kid, why don't we head back to the cabin to further get to know one another."

They took my arm and we walked over to their cabin. It looked lovely on the inside to say the least.

When we got upstairs to the bedroom, they stripped me completely naked and sat me on the bed. I then saw Bryce, Emma, and Susan strip themselves of their clothes until they were as naked as the day they were born and immediately jumped and pinned me to the bed, as we had a very passionate foursome all night long until I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

And now I'm here. As I sobered up I saw Bryce, Susan, and Emma on the cabin balcony, Buck Ass Naked! Good! This wasn't a dream! Bryce was right between Susan and Emma.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma's pale perfect naked bodies immediately turned me on.

All three women had the most amazing asses I had ever seen. I just wanted to spank and squeeze them. And judging by the red marks on their ass cheeks, it looked like I did last night.

My dick was now rock hard. And I wanted nothing more but to fuck those three attractive women until they begged me to stop.

"That looks hot." I muttered at the sight of three naked women. "Mind if I join?"

"Hehehe, of course you can join." giggled Bryce.

"After all, why wouldn't we want our favorite boy to join in on this." Said Susan.

"We thought you were gonna sleep a little while longer. We were planning on waking you up with a blowjob." Said Emma.

"I wouldn't have minded that." I said to the three naked women.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma then walked back towards the bed, boobs jiggling and all. I could tell that all three women had 34 C cup breasts that looked like they needed a good squeeze and suckle.

All three of their of their crotches looked equally pleasing to the eye. Susan and Emma's crotches were completely shaved giving me a good look of her nice pussies while Bryce's crotch had a tuft of red pubic hair. It kind of looked hot.

And their feet. I've never had much of a foot fetish but I have to say seeing their bare feet was such a turn on.

Bryce, Emma, and Susan were now on the bed and they crawled up to me in a sexy manner.

"Let me tell you something." Started Bryce. "You were amazing last night." Bryce then kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me and I sat up. "Best sex of my life." Bryce then sat on my lap to continue to make out with me, while Susan and Emma were sucking my dick.

This felt great, having three sexy women naked in front of me wanting sex.

Anyways. Bryce was still making out with me while Emma and Susan were sucking me off, both of our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I, being more dominant, took full force.

"Lay down luv." Said Bryce. "We'll take care of you." They then pushed me on my back and all three woman started to give me a blow job. Emma was sucking on my dick while Bryce and Susan sucked on my balls. It felt fantastic.

The blow job went on for about 5 minutes until Bryce and Susan got off of me.

I laid there as Emma turned her body around to where her nice large pale ass was directly in front of my face. Susan then started to hover her nice large white ass above my face as well.

I then felt Bryce lick my ear and whisper "luv we are going to shove our nice naked asses on that handsome face of yours. You'd like that, yes?" I then nodded to her as Bryce smirked and proceeded to turn around to hover her nice large pale ass above my face. I then licked my lips in anticipation.

"Ass away!" Emma called.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma then proceeded to shove their nice large naked asses on my face. This was beyond the greatest experience I've ever felt. I didn't know why, but having three naked attractive women shoving their nice large naked asses on my face felt great.

Of course I was trouble breathing do to the asses being shoved on my face. But fuck it, it felt too good to end.

"Yeah rub that face!" Bryce Said while rubbing my face with her ass. "Burry that cute face in there."

Eventually they started pushing their nice large juicy asses down on my face, blocking oxygen completely. I couldn't see or breath, but I was too turned on by three sexy women rubbing their large naked asses on my face to care.

The ass shove went on for a quite a while until they eventually got off my face. I was panting and sweating.

Bryce then looked at me seductively. "Was that as fun for you as it was for us?"

"You have no idea." I told Bryce.

"Can we fuck him now?" Emma asked Bryce.

"Go right ahead Emma," Bryce said to Emma, "that dick is your's."

Emma then positioned herself over my dick and lowered her pussy on it, moaning while going down.

Emma then started to roll her hips and and started making cute little moans. Emma lowered herself to me and we started making out. I then moved my hands to Emma's juicy ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Our tongues were wrestling for dominance as she and I both made out like crazy.

"God your so fucking good." I said while still making out with Emma as Bryce and Susan sat there fingering themselves. I looked at the sexy redhead and I said "sit on my face!" While Emma kept kissing my face.

"Sure thing, ass man!" Bryce said as Emma then sat up as Bryce moved her pussy above my face. I had a fantastic view of Bryce's juicy pale ass. I then licked Bryce's ass, right where her hole was. Bryce then pressed her ass on my face blocking my eye sight a little. I then ran my tongue flat on Bryce's pussy making her moan loudly.

I then moved my hands to Bryce ass and started to squeeze her ass cheeks.

Susan got right behind Emma and the two women began to make out, moaning in each others mouths.

Both women continued their mutual ride until Bryce yelled "switch!" And both Emma and Bryce switched positions with Emma sitting in my face and Bryce riding my dick. Emma's pussy tasted equally as great while Bryce's pussy felt tight around my dick.

Susan then got behind Bryce and two sisters started to make out as I could hear their moaning in each other's mouths.

I was having the time of my life and this made me forget the fact that I was supposed to be at home, or at school.

"Oh fuck! I'm cuming!" shrieked Emma as she came all over my face. Emma then fell off of me, panting.

Susan then moved to me and sat on my face as I started to lick her pussy. Susan moaned loudly as she grinded her large ass onto my face, making it hard for me to breath.

"Oh fuck this feels amazing!" Groaned Susan as my tongue did wonders to her pussy. "Fuck!" Susan then came on my face and collapsed next to Emma. Both women then sisters to make out with each other.

"Sit up so I can clean your cute face." Bryce told me as I sat up and she licked my face dry of Emma and Susan's pussy juice.

I then placed my hands on Bryce hips and and helped her move her pussy faster on my cock as she wrapped her arms around me.

"God your better then any man I've been with." Bryce moaned without thinking.

"Glad that a sexy woman like you thinks that about me." I told Bryce as I started to suck her tits. Bryce continued to ride my dick. Fuck it felt good.

I then got an idea.

"Bryce, Emma, Susan, lay down on each other!" I said forcefully.

Bryce then laid on her back as Susan laid right on top of her and I heard both women kiss and Emma laid right on top Susan, pressing her boobs on Susan's back.

"Don't go easy on us Luv!" Susan told me.

"We're your sluts and we deserve to be treated like it!" Said Emma.

I then smacked Emma's ass and plunged my cock deep inside her pussy making her moan loudly while Susan shoved two fingers inside Bryce's. All three women started moaning.

I then started groping, slapping, and squeezing Emma's large ass cheeks, leaving red marks on her.

I alternated between the three pussies. Making Bryce, Susan, and Emma moan like crazy.

"Fuck I'm so close!" I groaned.

"Cum inside me Taylor. I want to feel your hot milk inside my pussy!" Emma Moaned.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I came balls deep inside Emma's pussy.

"Oh fuck that felt good!" Moaned Emma as she fell off of Susan's back.

I then plunged my cock inside Susan's pussy and she instantly started groaning.

"Go hard and fast luv!" Susan begged as I started giving her my cock with full force. Susan then gripped the sheets around her as she moaned loudly "harder! Faster!" I then picked up my pace. Eventually I lost control and came hard in Hermione's pussy as she fell off of Bryce. "Wow! That was great!"

Still hard, I shoved my dick inside Bryce pussy making her moan at my dominance.

"Oh fuck me Smith! Make me pregnant with your babies! It'll be so fucking hot!" Bryce groaned, now lost in her lust for me.

I kept fucking her hard and fast, making her moan like crazy, while Emma and Susan laid there and watched. I was so into it. Bryce and I continued to make out as I started groping her boobs. I then started sucking on her nipples making her giggle. Boy was I into this.

I then came hard inside Bryce's pussy, as I felt my world explode and I finally reached orgasm.

I then collapsed next to Bryce as she cuddled up to me. Susan and Emma then came up and cuddled up to me as well.

All three women were still panting, with my cum oozing out of their pussies.

"Fuck that felt good." Said Bryce as she looked at me. "You really made me feel like a woman." Bryce then kissed me on the lips. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we needed this. How much I needed this."

"Your welcome. Always a pleasure to help out women in need." I said as both women giggled.

"Well then your a service to your country." Said Emma.

Bryce then laid right on top of me while Susan and Emma laid on my sides, pressing their large tits on my chest.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma then proceeded to make out with me, my tongue clashing with theirs. I soon moved my hand to their nice juicy ass cheeks and started to squeeze them.

"Why don't we have you do that naked swim in the spring?" Emma suggested.

I immediately gave them a coyly smile as we got up and started walking to the spring of immortality.

When we got there, my dick immediately got hard at the sight of the naked Larson sisters going in the pool and splashing water on their naked bodies.

Bryce the said “come on in boy. Let your wounds heal with this magic water.”

And just like that I jumped in the spring and swam nakedly in the pool. The Larson sisters made sure to rub up against me to entice me with their nakedness as well.

After my naked swim in the spring of immortality, we decided to go behind the water fall and continued to make out some more. The water was shallow behind the water fall, as it reached up bellow the Larson sisters large pale asses. The entire spring filled the place with lust. Lust that made our sex drive insatiable

We started to wash each other, but washing soon turned into fucking. As with three incredibly attractive naked women in front of me in the spring, how could I resist. I then started to make out with all three woman.

The position I was in was fucking hot. Susan was right behind me, pressing her large tits behind me back, while Bryce was right in front of me pressing her tits in my face, while Emma was on my left side, also pressing her large tits on me.

The three women were giggling while holding onto me, pressing their naked bodies on me, saying such phrases like, "He's so good!" "Let's get some of that penis action!" "I'm so glad he washed up here!"

The three women then pushed me to my knees. I then looked at then confusingly until Bryce yelled "ass away!" I then smiled.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma then shoved their nice, large, wet, naked, asses on my face again. God this felt magnificent. I could hear the three women moaning as they covered my face with their nice asses.

Eventually after I think a good 5 minutes did they let go and I stood up again.

Bryce then wrapped her arms around me as we made out, my hands squeezing her ass cheeks while Emma had her naked boobs pressed up against my back and jerked me off from behind while Susan just started to rub her naked body on me from my side.

"So hot!" I Moaned Into Bryce's mouth as the redhead jumped up and wrapped her legs around my torso. Emma then guided my cock into Bryce's pussy and I began to fuck her again.

"That's right babe! Fuck me while standing!" Groaned Bryce as Emma and Susan began to suck on my neck.

I grabbed a hold of Bryce's bubble butt and immediately took control fucking her while standing. The red head kept making out with me, while my hands molested her nice ass squeezing and massaging it, and I was pumping my dick in her. Our tongues were clashing as Bryce Moaned inside my mouth.

I continued to fuck Bryce until I came hard again inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Bryce as I came inside her pussy. I then put her down.

Emma immediately got down on her knees and started to suck my dick.

"Yeah that's right, Emma! Keep sucking my cock!" I told Emma as she did just that. Bryce and Susan then got down on their knees as well and started to suck me off. Emma's tongue did circles around my cock while Bryce and Susan started to suck on my balls. All three women were moaning while sucking me off. "Oh fuck!" I then carefully sat down a large rock that was raised above the water, being careful enough so that way Bryce, Susan, and Emma were still sucking me off. Their asses were now raised in the air while still sucking me off as I ran my hands through their asses. "You women have an insatiable sex drive."

Bryce, Susan, and Emma just giggled as they switched positions so that Bryce was sucking on my dick while Emma and Susan were sucking on my balls. "Oh fuck. Keep that up!" I then came hard inside Bryce's mouth as she immediately drank my cum. "You three give good blow jobs."

Susan then pushed Bryce and Emma away and started to ride my dick. Susan then wrapped her arms around me and we started to make out, tongues clashing and all. Soon Her moans turned into whimpering, and soon enough I came inside her pussy.

Emma then giggled and helped Susan and I up. Once I was standing, Emma then went right back down and started to suck on my cock again until I was hard.

Once I was hard again Emma immediately jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my torso. I then pinned the Blonde against the wall.

"Get ready, Emma!" I muttered to Emma.

I then shoved my dick inside Emma pussy and started to fuck her while Susan got right behind me and pressed her wet naked boobs on my back, while Susan and Bryce started rubbing their wet naked bodies against my sides. I immediately started making out with Emma and continued to fuck her tight pussy until I came in her.

"Wow!" Panted Emma. "Amazing!"

"Amazing indeed." Said Susan.

Bryce, Susan, and Emma then pinned me to the wall and we all started to make out. Hungry for more intense sex.

It was now night time, I was sitting between Bryce and Emma while Susan was sitting next to Emma as we were naked in the water hole next to the cabin, as we looked onto the night sky.

"Stars look nice outside." Emma said to me. "Don't you think, luv?"

"Oh babe, the only thing that looks nice to me right now are your perfect naked bodies." I told Emma as I pulled her onto my lap and started to suck on her nice juice tits, making her moan.

I then heard Susan giggle as she stood up and said "Ass away!" Before she pressed her large wet pale ass against my face. Bryce then did the same thing and got up to rub her pale bubble butt on my face too. Emma then got up, turned around, and shoved her large juicy pale ass on my face. At this point i was finding it hard to breath with the three asses pressing up against my face, but was too turned on to say anything.

"Can you breath?" Bryce asked.

I tried to say something. But my voice was muffled because of their large asses being shoved against my face. They then let go of me so I can catch my breath. After 3 seconds, Bryce, Susan, and Emma then shoved their large asses right back on my face. To be honest I loved this and they knew I loved it as they started to rub their large asses on my face letting me take breaks for a couple seconds. Soon the three women started to finger themselves.

This went on for at least 15 minutes and I didn't want it to stop. I then heard them moan loudly as they came soon after and sat right back down.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asked Emma.

"That was a great experience." I told Enma. I then began to make out with Bryce as she got on my lap and rode my dick.

Bryce's lips refusing to leave mines as she rode my dick as if her life depended on it. Water splashing all over the place as Bryce's movements started to go wild so I gripped onto her hips and controlled her movements. Emma then wrapped her arms around my neck and started giving me a hickey. Nice. It wasn't long until I finished inside Bryce and Emma started to ride me. After I came inside Emma, Susan was next.

We then spent the rest of the night having sex.

(8 months later)

Things have changed for me in the pass eight months. For starters i married the sexy triplets right after my naked swim in the spring. And things have gotten pretty complacent.

No longer would I have to worry about following my parents rules, going to school, or doing homework. Now all i can do was have sex with my three sexy wives.

I had a schedule for sorts. Wake up, have intense morning sex with my three wives, go fishing for food, have intense after noon sex, have dinner, have intense after dinner sex, and finally to end the night off, we have a very passionate foursome.

But what really got me excited, other then the constant sex, was that my three wives were now pregnant with my babies. The amount of love making we had was a guarantee for them getting pregnant, which i didn't mind. It just meant that my seed would continue.

I sat there in the bed relaxing with my naked wives in the after glow of our sex.

"You coming into our lives was the best thing to happen to us, luv." Bryce said while caressing her heavily pregnant belly.

"You can say that again." I said while Susan was sucking on my neck.

"You truly are a cute boy, Taylor." Said Susan. "I look forward to having your child in a month." She said while rubbing her heavily pregnant belly.

"I'm so glad I found you, my love." Said Emma while sitting on my lap, as my hand rubbed her heavily pregnant belly.

My life was now good. I could spend the rest of eternity having as much sex as possible with my three sexy wives. They will worship me with their pale perfect nude bodies. Everything was now perfect for me and my three naked wives.


End file.
